Atak na Hero Factory
Częśc 1 Dzień wolny Rano, gdy przywodca drużyny Gamma 3, John Weiser, mial przydzielic misje dla swej drużyny, okazało się, że jest dzień wolny. Thomas Weekerson poszedł do swojego pokoju i sięgał po książkę Poradnik dla bohaterów, kiedy uslyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyl i ujrzał kolegę z drużyny, Carla Fewsa. -Pójdziesz ze mną, z Owenem i z Billem pocwiczyc w sali treningowej?-zapytał Carl. -Jasne-Thomas nigdy nie byl leniem.-Chodźmy. W czasie treningu Carl kazał im przebiec 500 razy salę treningową. Thomas już zaczął biec, kiedy Bill Jive chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął. Za chwilę znalazł się w małym zamknietym pomieszczeniu. Obok niego siedzieli Owen i Bill. -Wiesz co, Tom-powiedział Owen Chreek-Chyba należy ci się wyjaśnienie. To nasz tajny schron, na wypadek, gdyby Carl znowu kazał nam biegac. Odkryliśmy to już w pierwszym dniu naszego życia, kiedy przypadkiem powiedziałem hasło. Carl tego nie zauwarzył i biegal dalej, mysląc, ze jesteśmy tuż za nim. A hasło brzmi: "Ale walnąłem w ziemie!". Ten cały Akijama Makuro mial poczucie humoru. Te zdjecia z naszych walk...to zasługa mini-kamer. I te mini kamey ŻYJĄ ! Uznaliśmy, ze możemy ci zaufac, i pokazaliśmy ci ten schowek. Wtedy głowę Thomasa przeszył bardzo ostry ból i ujrzał on tajemniczego, białego złoczyńcę. Złoczyńca rzekł: -Masz jedną szansę. Dołącz do mnie, i mojego pana, a razem opanujemy wszechświat. -Nie-odrzekł Thomas. Złoczyńca zniknął i Thomas wiedział, co ma robic. -Muszę się zobaczyc z Johnem Weiserem! -Stary, co ty, chcesz, żeby Carl nas nakrył?-zagrzmiał Bill. Thomas otworzył drzwi i wybiegł na salę treningową. Carl nawet go nie zauważył, podobnie jak wejścia do kryjówki Owena i Billa. Pobiegł do holu mieszkaniowego, do drzwi z napisem ''John Weiser, przywódca Drużyny Gamma 3 ''i pchnął klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte. Teraz Weekerson wymyślił nowy, lepszy paln. Choc John był na misji, zaraz tu będzie... Częśc 2 Początek ataku Po chwili za oknem zaroiło się od złoczyńców. Rozpętała się straszna bitwa... -Czesc!-powitał Thomasa jego przyjaciel z drużyny, Neville Nyk.-Czas powalczyc, co? -Tak-przytaknął Thomas i pobiegł ile sił w nogach do centrum zgłoszeń. Było tam pusto. Same ruiny pomieszczenia. I ani śladu operatorów centrum zgłoszeń. -Halo?-zawołał Weekerson. Cisza. Tego się najbardziej obawiał: Złoczynca z wizji posłał kogoś do centrum zgłoszeń. Teraz niemożliwe jest wezwanie wszystkich bohaterów na obronę Fabryki Bohaterów. Sprytne. Kiedy tak rozmyślał nad bohaterami, którzy teraz cieszą się z wygranej misji, nieświadomi, co dzieje się z ich domem, upadł na ziemię, przymiażdżony falą dźwiękową. Za nim bez wątpienia był jakiś złoczyńca. -No...to się wpakowałeś, młody-powiedział złoczyńca i strzelił jakimś gadżetem w Weekersona. Spadły na niego łańcuchy i oplątały go. Usłyszał, jak złoczyńcy wbiegają do środka Fabryki Bohaterów i wszystkie drzwi zamykają się. Częśc 3 Porwanie Weekerson powoli dochodził do siebie. Fale dźwiękowe uszkodziły jego zbroję, ale tylko tymczasowo. Po chwili ledwie mógł zobaczyc, jak złoczyńca naciska przycisk na ścianie i otwiera się tajemniczy tunel. -Kiedy byłem bohaterem-robotem, odkryłem to przejście-mruknął złoczyńca. Weekrson zobaczył po chwili czerwonego złoczyńcę, który, trzymając zaplątanego w łańcuchy Thomasa, biegł przez tunel. Próbował uruchomic karabin, który zraniłby złoczyncę, ale był zbyt zaplątany w łańcuchy, by się ruszyc. Złoczynca najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że Thomas doszedł do siebie. Złoczyńca dobiegł do tajemniczych drzwi. Otworzył je, a Weekerson doznał szoku. Wielkiego szoku. Była tam kto wie, czy nie większa od całej Fabryki Bohaterów, baza złoczyńców. Thomas usłyszał fragmenty rozmowy siedzących przed komputerami złoczyńców: -No, ale... -Nie, nie wysadzimy Fabryki Bohaterów w powietrze, póki jest w niej obiekt V-3! -Obiekt V-3 jest już poza fabryką-wtrącił się złoczyńca.-Tylko mam taką prośbę, Rein: Nie mówcie Xavarowi, będzie miał niespodziankę. -Do wszystkich-powiedział do mikrofonu Rein, a jego głos usłyszała cała baza.-Zezwalam na rozpoczęcie odliczania do zniszczenia Fabryki Bohaterów! Złoczyńca imieniem Herson ma obiekt V-3! -Włączyłeś opcję, aby Xavar nic nie słyszał?-zapytał Herson. -Pewnie-po tych słowach Rein włączył mikrofon.-Za pół godziny Fabryka Bohaterów zostanie zniszczona, chocby był w niej ktoś z naszych. Daję wam pół godziny na zebranie wszystkich naszych do bazy. Jeśli bohaterowie będą ich ścigac, to nie mój problem. -Ej!-wtrącił się złoczyńca, który przed chwilą chciał od razu wysadzic Fabrykę. -Zamknij się, Trabes. Nie ty tu rzadzisz.-mówiąc to, Rein nie miał ust przy mikrofonie. Do mikrofonu powiedział:-Jak już powiedziałem, jeśli bohaterowie będą ich ścigac, a zaprowadzenie bohaterów do bazy to wyrok śmierci przez tortury, to nie mój problem, tylko problem Xavara, a jego problem jest waszym problemem, więc do roboty! Thomas wyskoczył z ramion złoczyńcy i strzelając na oślep, dobiegł do drzwi i uciekł przez nie. Herson go ścigał, ale Weekerson strzelił w niego laserem i uciekł. Częśc 4 Wyścig z czasem Bitwa nadal trwała, lecz Weekerson musiał tylko znaleźc Johna Weisera. Po drodze spotkał Carla, który poinformował go, że przywódca drużyny Gamma 3 leży w szpitalu. Thomas dobiegł więc do szpitala i tam znalazł przywódcę i wykrztusił zadyszany: -Słuchaj...pod nami...baza złoczyńców. A w niej uwięzieni operatorzy centrum zgłoszeń. Oni chcą miec mnie, nie wiem czemu, nazywają mnie "Obiekt V-3". Za pół godziny wysadzą całą Fabrykę, bo tylko na mnie im zależy. Ja uciekłem, ale odliczanie jest włączone. Już za późno, chyba, że zniszczymy bazę. Wiem, gdzie jest wejście. Idziemy? Weiser uśmiechnął się blado, po czym z wielką trudnością wykrztusił: -Może...oprócz mnie nikt ci nie uwierzy. Zrób to, co podpowiada ci instynkt. I zamknął oczy. -Żyje-stwierdził lekarz.-Po prostu bardzo szybko jego stan się pogorszył. Weekerson próbował przekonac wszystkich znajomych, ale nikt mu nie wierzył. W końcu wpadł na pomysł i wbiegł jak burza do pokoju Owena Chreeka. Był tam Bill Jive. -MUSICIE pożyczyc mi wasze mini-kamery. Za 20 minut nie będzie już Fabryki Bohaterów do ratowania. Zdziwieni przyjaciele trochę niechętnie udali się na salę treningową, do swojego schowka, uruchomili jedną z mini-kamer i posłali w kierunku wskazanym przez Weekersona. Ku ich zdziwieniu otwarli przejście i odkryli bazę złoczyńców, a w niej więzienie operatorów centrum zgłoszeń. Mini-Kamera jedną ze swoich 6 małych, stalowych nóżek wzięła klucz i próbowała otworzyc drzwi celi, ale jakiś złoczyńca strzelił do kamery i obraz się urwał. Owen i Bill wyciągnęli płytę z nagraniem i ile sił w nogach pobiegli do szpitala, a tam zastali przerażający widok. Weekerson leżał na białym łóżku, okryty białym kocem. Zbroja była położona obok łóżka, a John ściągał hełm z głowy i rzucał na ziemię koło reszty zbroi. Potem opadł na łóżko i wskazując na zbroję, powiedział: -To zbroja z Reventrozu, najtwardszego tworzywa w galaktyce. Zostawiam ją wam po sobie. A teraz...żegnajcie. Opadł na łóżko. Było jasne, że nie żyje. Częśc 5 Baza złoczyńców Weekerson patrzył na martwego Weisera, pogrążony w żalu i rozpaczy. Przywódca Drużyny Gamma 3 był dla niego jak brat, jeśli nie bliższy. Na dodatek, tylko on posiadał informację, dlaczego ten biały złoczyńca umie wywoływac u niego realistyczne wizje i dlaczego złoczyńcy chcą go "zdobyc" i nazywają go obiekt V-3. -Słuchaj-powiedział Owen.-Za 10 minut fabryka wybuchnie. Aby powstrzymac odliczanie, musimy zniszczyc bazę. Weźmy ze sobą Carla i Neville'a. Weekerson zdjął swoją zbroję i założył zbroję swego dowódcy drużyny. Po chwili zobaczył w sąsiednim szpitalnym łożu jakiegoś bohatera z bardzo uszkodzoną zbroją. Dał mu swoja mówiąc: -Weź to. Nie musisz tworzyc już nowej. -D-D-Dzię-kuję-wykrztusił bohater. Gdy miał już zbroję na sobie i wstał, by jeszcze raz podziękowac Weekersonowi, tego już tu nie było. Był w tunelu prowadzącym do bazy złoczyńców, razem z Billem, Owenem, Carlem i Neville'em. Otwarli przejście. Najpierw strzelali na oślep do nieuzbrojonych złoczyńców przy komputerach. Gdy Rein i Trabes chcieli ogłosic do mikrofonu alarm, ale zostali zastrzeleni przez kogoś. -Obiekt V-3!-wrzasnął biały złoczyńca z wizji Thomasa.-Łapac go! Bill wyciągnął mały pilot i nacisnął guzik. Do bazy wleciały mini-kamery, raniąc swoimi stalowymi nóżkami złoczyńców. Gdy Trabes podniósł się, by strzelic w kogoś, mini kamera zabrała mu karabin. -Oddawaj to!-wyszarpnął mini-kamerze karabin. Rein wstał i włączył się do walki, gdy do pokoju wparował Herson. -Xavarze...mamy obiekt V-3, a za dwie minuty Fabryka wybuchnie!-pochwalił sie Herson. -Spisaliście się-rzekł Xavar-biały złoczyńca z wizji Thomasa. Gdy wszyscy walczyli, Thomas za plecami walczących przekradł się do panelu sterowania i zniszczył jeden z odbiorników. -Opcja wybuchu Fabryki Bohaterów zatrzymana-rozległ się mechaniczny głos. To był dobry moment na ucieczkę. Carl uwolnił operatorów centrum zgłoszeń i wszyscy uciekali. Złoczyńcy wycofali się, słysząc, jak operatorzy wysyłają wiaaomości do bohaterów-w rzeczywistości była to zmyłka. Częśc 6 Odwet -No...-zaczął menedżer misji drużyny Gamma 3, Lucius Linghdal.-Trochę ta cała sytuacja z bazą złoczyńców rozdzieliła wam drużynę...czas wyznaczyc nowego lidera. -Ja!-krzyczała cała drużyna. -Neville Nyk-odpowiedział Lucius.-Gratulacje. Reszta patrzyła się ze złością na tę scenę. -Ale-kontynuował Lucius.-Jest was tylko pięciu, a w każdej porządnje drużynie powinna byc szóstka bohaterów. W nocy zostanie stworzonych kilku bohaterów, jednego z nich wam przydzielimy. Moze przydzielimy wam też kogoś, kto utracił całą drużynę. A teraz już późno. Idźcie spac. -Nie pójdziemy spac-wtrącił Neville.-Dopóki Thomas jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Obiekt V-3, pamiętacie? Miał rację. Weekerson normalnie poszedł spac, lecz strzegli go Neville i Carl. We śnie był w tajemniczym, czarnym pomieszczeniu. Był tam jakiś inkubator, a w środku... On sam! Inkubator był w wielkim, strzeżonym przez Hersona pomieszczeniu. Przez szybę niewiele było widac, lecz zobaczył samego siebie, a obok tysiace rozmaitego koloru, kształtu i umieszczenia metalowych przedmiotów. -Jeśli nie oddasz nam siebie, całę Hero Factory zginie-powiedział, wchodząc, Xavar. -Kłamiesz-powiedział Weekerson. Obudził się, wrzeszcząc: -Odwet! Złoczyńcy szykują odwet! Tak było. Złoczyńcy dokonali bardzo sprytnego ataku na Hero Factory. Częśc 7 Wojna w toku Thomas chwycił w dłonie swoją broń, po czym włączył się do walki ze złoczyńcami. Nawet, jeśli Weekerson odda się w ramiona śmierci, Fabryka Bohaterów wybuchnie. Lecz z drugiej strony...odliczanie nie było włączone...jeśli Xavarowi tak zależy na nim, to po co miałby skrzywdzic niewinne istoty i pożegnac się ze swoim łupem? Ale pozostawała kwestia dostania się do wejścia w podziemia... -V-3!-zjawił się Trabes.-Rein, chodź tu, znalazłem V-3! -No proszę-ucieszył się Rein.-A ja tak długo uważałem cię za niegodnego współpracownika...zwracam honor. Gdy obaj mieli strzelic z działek, za nimi zjawili się Owen i Bill. Widząc ich, złoczyńcy chcieli uciec. Bohaterowie ich uderzyli i błyskawicznie podbiegli do Thomasa. -Musisz uciekac-wykrztusił ranny Bill.-Polec gdzieś daleko, poza Fabrykę Bohaterów, na planetę najdalszą, jak tylko się da. -Czemu?-zapytał Weekerson. -Xavar widocznie chce wykorzystac ciebie i nie wiem o co tu konkretnie chodzi, w każdym razie nic dobrego nie wyniknie z tego, że tu zostaniesz-wtrącił się Owen.-Carla i Neville już zorganizowali ci transport. Idź do sali treningowej. -A wy?-zapytał Thomas. Nie odpowiedzieli. -Nie pozwolę na to!-krzyknął Weekerson, ale Owen i Bill zatkali mu usta dłonią. Jakiś złoczyńca mógł to usłyszec, więc wbrew woli Thomasa jego przyjaciele zaciągnęli go do sali treningowej i do ich kryjówki. Stali tam Carl i Neville. Weekerson zrozumiał już wszystko. Jeśli nie odleci, Xavar wykorzysta go do swych niecnych celów. Częśc 8 W przestrzeni kosmicznej Thomas wsiadł do statku kosmicznego i ruszył, machając przez okno przyjaciołom. Leciał najszybciej, jak tylko się da, ale za chwilę poczuł wstrząs i jego statek stracił jedno skrzydło. Włączył tryb awaryjny i patrząc przez okno, zobaczył Hersona, kierujacego kolejnym pojazdem. -A więc to tak!-wykrzyknął sam do siebie.-Herson za złapanie mnie dostanie pieniądze! Sam się o to prosił... I strzelił bombą w statek Hersona. Statek okazał się odporny i bomba odbiła się, trafiając na sąsiednią planetę. -Nie!-wrzasnął sam do siebie Weekerson, patrzac, jak bomba zaraz wybuchnie na niewinnej planecie... Zestrzelił bombę w locie, a ta wybuchła. Nagle poczuł, jak coś go ciągnie w kierunku statku Hersona. Dwa statki złączyły się i między nimi powstało przejscie. Herson wytrącił z rąk Thomasowi broń i rzucił nim o ścianę. Drzwi przed nim zamknęły się i znajdował się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Statek ruszył. Częśc 9 Powrót na planetę Dolecieli w okolice Fabryki Bohaterów. Pod nimi otwarło się przejście i mieli tam wleciec, gdy z odwetem przyszła cała drużyna Gamma 3, a wraz z nią rekrut, któremu Weekerson niedawno dał swoją zbroję. Zniszczyli statek i uciekli. -Jestem Jake Felvix-przedstawił się rekrut. W wirze walki o Hero Factory zgubili Hersona. -Muszę dostac się do waszej kryjówki w sali treningowej-rzekł Weekerson.-Tam dowiemy się, co oznacza nazwa "Obiekt V-3", co chcą zrobic ze mną złoczyńcy i kim jest naprawdę Xavar. -Dobra-powiedział Neville.-Chodźmy. Po drodze znowu natkęli się na Reina i Trabesa i znowu obaj udawali, że zginęli, a potem znowu uciekli. W kryjówce Thomas wyjął ze swojej zbroi(kiedyś zbroi Weisera) mały, metalowy kwadracik, który zostawił mu John przed śmiercią. Gdy wsadził kwadracik do komputera, w którym powstawały nagrania i zdjęcia z mini-kamer. Wyświetlił się John Weiser i rzekł: -Możliwe, że umrę w czasie ataku na Hero Factory, który zaplanuje Xavar. A dopiero wtedy zapragniesz wiedziec prawdę. Wiedziałem o ataku, lecz jakie miałem na to dowody? Gdybym tylko wiedział, gdzie jest wejście do bazy złoczyńców...a tobie postanowiłem nie mówic. Czas na wyjaśnienia. Xavar kiedyś był bohaterem-robotem, tak jak ty. Gdy znaleźli materiał do rdzeni, podzielili go na dwie części-jedną dla ciebie i jedną dla Xavara. To połączenie sprawiło, że może on tworzyc w twoim umyśle wizje. Nazywa cię obiekt V-3, bo nie zna twojego imienia ani nazwiska. Masz wielki potencjał, tak wielki, ze Xavar zapragnął miec ciebie w swoich szeregach. Ale gdzieś w tobie drzemie moc zdolna zniszczyc za jednym razem całą planetę, ta moc jest złączoną energią życiową kilku bohaterów, którzy oddali życie, by stworzyc ciebie. Ale tej mocy da się użyc tylko raz, uzyj ją na kilku asteroidach, a nikt nie będzie już chciał miec ciebie. Oni chcą cie schwytac i wydobyc energię a dalej...lepiej już o tym nie myślec, bo można to zmienic. Uratuj świat, Thomas. Żegnaj. I Weiser zniknął. Częśc 10 Ostatni atak -Musimy zaatakowac bazę złoczynców-powiedział Carl. Kazdy, bez chwili wahania, pobiegł do przejscia ku podziemnej bazie sił zła. Po drodze(znowu...) spotkali Reina i Trabesa, po czym(znowu...) zaatakowali ich, oraz twierdzili, że umarli(znowu...), lecz złoczyńcy tylko udawali(znowu...), i gdy bohaterowie pobiegli dalej, podnieśli się z ziemi (znowu...). Otwarli przejście i wparzyli do bazy. -Alarm!-krzyknął któryś ze złoczyńców. Z innych pomieszczeń złoczyńcy wbiegli do sali sterowania, a wraz nimi Xavar... -Uciekaj!-krzyknął Jake.-My się nimi zajmiemy! -Czuję, że muszę się z nim zmierzyc...-odrzekł Thomas. W ciągu całej tej wojny o Hero Factory nauczył się wykorzystac zdolnosci wroga przeciwko niemu. Wywołał u Xavara wizję, w której baza złoczyńców wybucha, a z nią on sam. Te wizje wywołują strach u przeciwnika. -Nie!-wykrzyknął złoczyńca i Thomas zakończył wizję. Najpierw strzelił laserem we wroga, ten odparł cios i oddał 3 razy mocniej. Weekerson zrobił unik i rozpoczął walkę na miecze. W czasie walki obaj zatrzymali się i utrzymali koncentrację, aby wywołac zabójczą dla umysłu wizję. Pomiędzy nimi coś wybuchło i obaj polecieli do tyłu. W przeciwieństwie do Thomasa, Xavar nie wstał tak szybko, więc Weekerson uknuł plan. -Wycofac się! i zniszczyc kolumny! Drużyna Gamma 3 zrobiła to i baza złoczyńców zawaliła się, zabijając Xavara i wszystkich złoczyńców, krótrzy w niej byli. Gdy dotarli na powierzchnię, roznieśli wszytskim dobre wieści i bohaterowie, napełnieni mobilizacją, zniszczyli wszystkich złoczyńców, w tym Reina, Trabesa i Hersona. Epilog Thomas patrzył się przez okno Fabryki Bohaterów i niszczył asteroidy, na których nie było życia, aż poczuł, że jego specjalna moc wyczerpała się. Czekał na swoją drużynę, bo właśnie tutaj, w kryjówce Owena Billa, umówił się z nimi. Po chwili weszli i usiedli przy stoliku. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia z niedawnej wojny o Hero Factory. -Wiesz, Thomas-zaczął Neville.-Okazałeś siłę, spryt, męstwo i pomysłowośc większe od naszych razem wziętych. Zasługujesz na to. I wręczył mu odznakę lidera drużyny Gamma 3. -Bardzo dziękuję-rzekł Thomas. I nagle wszyscy pogrążyli się w rozmowie, która trwała kilka godzin. Stanowili już grupę najlepszych przyjaciół. Bo przyjaźń zawsze zwycięża. KONIEC Wystąpili: Thomas Weekerson John Weiser Neville Nyk Carl Fews Owen Chreek Bill Jive Jake Fevix Lucius Linghdal Wielu nieznanych Bohaterów-Robotów Xavar Herson Rein Trabes Wielu złoczynców z Korporacji Xavara